Mutants
by kitkat2013
Summary: A story were most of the team are de-aged and at a school for mutants as they all have superpowers -cliché I know and I'm sorry. Mainly focuses on Reid and his life when he is discovered and joins the school because of Gideon. My first fanfic ever, rating might later change *WARNING - LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS, POSSIBLE THREATS AND MAYBE VIOLENCE LATER IN THE STORY*
1. Prologue

**_Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, please be kind. I would grateful for reviews with hints and suggestions etc. _**

**_So… in this the gang are all de-aged and have superpowers – cliché I know, but it was something that came into my head and I thought I might give it a shot. There are some pairings and possible later pairings – Rossi/Emily, Will/JJ, and Kevin/Garcia at the moment. Set in the present date, birthdays are the same but the years of their DOB has changed. At this point in time the world is beginning to learn about the gifted/mutants but much is still unconfirmed._**

**_Mistakes are all my own and I apologise, I also don't own Criminal Minds, but boy I wish I did :) _**

**Prologue – 14****th**** August 2013**

Jason Gideon surveyed the park; his senses had been in overdrive seen he arrived in this part of Vegas, for his holiday that morning. Observing he saw two couples, a few families, a man with his dog and a…a child. A child?! A child was the source of the overdrive?

Uncertain he took steps toward the young boy who looked 11 at the most, the closer he got, the crazier his senses became. The boy was playing chess alone and the slight loneliness Gideon felt made him wonder if this was something he did often alone. The closer he got the more obvious it became that the boy was indeed the source of the surge Gideon had felt, such raw power was something he had not felt in many years.

"Excuse me, may I join you," he offered his hand to the child but the boy didn't accept, anxiety at the stranger approaching was easily picked up on by Gideon as he sat down. "My name's Jason Gideon. What's yours?"

"S-sp-encer. Spencer Reid." Spencer's face showed little emotion but his chocolate eyes were like orbs of curiosity and Gideon read that curiosity too and also a little confusion, which intrigued him.

The game progressed slowly, observing the child, well, Spencer to which the boy pretended not to notice. He looked to the board; Spencer was good, very good as he had very limited options which prompted him to ask his age. To which the response was '12 years, 10 months, 5 days, 14 hours and 29 minutes' and needless to say the accuracy shocked him and he dropped his mental shield for merely a second before reinstating it.

"I wouldn't move your queen there," Spencer nodded to a square on the board, "I have two pieces to take your queen and even if you think you can take my piece with your rook, I can still checkmate you in three so you have nowhere to go. Either way I'm afraid you lose your most powerful piece or the game."

The boy's hand flew to his mouth and paled even whiter than Gideon thought his pale complex could go, while he himself felt his jaw drop slightly in shock, a mere second and the kid got all that, that took serious power.

"I-I-I have to go!" Hurriedly he got up but Gideon grabbed his wrist before he could escape.

"You read my mind didn't you Spencer?" He chucked but stopped when he realised the force of fear off the boy, it was enough alone to kill a cat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Please sit down, we should talk, please. Don't be afraid I'm also different like you." Cautiously the boy retook his seat and Gideon felt the fear turn to confusion, whether it was because of his last sentence or that he couldn't read his mind again, he couldn't tell. "Spencer, you have gift like hundreds of others. Your gift to read minds-"

"The power to read minds or telepathy is fundamentally impossible, infact-"

"Spencer, relax. I can sense others like me and you, that's how I found you, my senses when 'off the charts' so to speak and I followed it to you." The thirteen year old had a looks of disbelief and further confusion yet acceptance emanating from him. "I can also sense how you're feeling, at the moment you are confused yet you accept what I'm saying and now you are afraid because I'm right and now you are relaxed, which surprises me but I'm glad you believe me."

It was true, Spencer did feel relaxed, he felt he could trust this man, even though he'd only known him for 23 minutes and… 14 seconds and slowly he nodded his head to confirm what the pepper haired man was saying.

"Is telepathy your only gift?"

"No sir."

"Gideon, please. I think I can help you spencer. You see I work at a school for children who are gifted, I don't like the term mutants, and it sounds unnatural. The school is in a part of the country that allows us to be us and for children – with parents or not to learn and feel safe, aswell as learning to train their abilities. It's like Hogwarts from Harry Potter if you've read it, yes? Yes, good."

Sensing his emotions, he could tell the boy was still uncertain and so lowered his shield, allowing Spencer to read his mind, finding everything to be true.

"I, erm, I-"

"Why don't we speak with your parents- That's something you seem uncomfortable with, please don't be nervous."

"It's not you, my mother is ill… always and my father… he's not around anymore." Realising what he meant Gideon nodded his head in understanding and felt sorry-

"Don't pity me. I don't want or need it; pity has never gotten me anywhere. You can come but I don't know what you'll achieve but I must be honest I don't want to leave my mom alone."

Gideon regarded the unusual boy in front of him and nodded, murmuring he understood but could they try, he didn't want Spencer's talent to waste and he needed a safer home environment.

'Thank you for caring. No-one has ever cared about me other than my mom and glad you seeked me out.' Gideon held his head, unsure how Spencer got in or how he could hear him, he thought it only worked one way. Panic surged through Spencer, worried he had hurt Gideon or ruined his chance of help.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" In an attempt to calm him down he smiled and thought 'It's alright, I've just never experienced that before I thought it only went that you could read my mind, not that you could put your thoughts into my head. It was enlightening to say the least.'

A smile crept on the boy's lips as the two men left the park.

**_So what do you think? An ok prologue? Reviews are welcome. :)_**

**_I'll try to upload regularly and I apologise in advance if I don't._**


	2. Chapter 1 - The BAU

**_Hey! Thank for the reviews, they were really nice, so thanks a lot! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's the first official one for the story. Once again reviews would be welcome :)_**

**_Basically, it's just a recap and him arriving, meeting a few people and unpacking – nothing off the walls I'm afraid, just a little bit of his arrival._**

**Chapter 1 – Bellemont Academy for the Unique: the BAU**

**4****th**** September 2013**

In the time that Spencer had known Gideon, the path of his life had changed dramatically.

_Lucky for him, when Gideon had met his mum, Diana, she was having one of her better days and the trio had been able to discuss the school – or the BAU as Gideon referred to it- and the prospects it could be to him; mainly that it was somewhere he could learn and not hide who he was, as well as being able to train and develop his gifts. Surprisingly to Spencer his mother had agreed that maybe it was the better place for him without him or Gideon needing to try and convince her, when Spencer had confirmed everything being said was true._

_Over the week, the trio had gotten to know each other better – well mainly Spencer and Gideon because of the episodes his mum was frequently having but all the same._ _After a week with some 'persuasion' Diana had gone into a sanatorium, Bennington Sanatorium. Spencer had gone to visit every day however when he went most of the time she didn't recognise him and it hurt too much for him to stay or she got violent. So most of the time he and Gideon had been getting his belongings together and packing the things in the house in boxes for storage or for the BAU. They'd also been buying new supplies and clothes– well Gideon bought, Spencer protested to no result of the lavish treatment. As well the two managed, somehow, with Diana on one of her clear days to sell the house quickly and easier than they thought (of course Spencer had used his 'persuasive' powers to achieve this, gettingg bad headaches afterwards) to a couple desperate for a house in the area but with not a lot of money. Spencer got probably around half to two-thirds of the house's worth but he didn't care; it was enough to cover his mum's hospital bills for a year and it was a good hospital too, plus enough for a large storage locker (for a year too) to ship most of the furniture to sell later if he needed funds. With the few thousands he had left over, he had tried to pay Gideon back but the elder had refused to accept anything, even a penny off him._

_"If I'm to act or be your guardian, Spencer, then I should pay for it, not you." Was the response he'd received every tried he tried to pay Gideon back._

_Gideon over the few weeks had also explained about the school to Spencer and showed him a map of the school he had with him by chance. The school he explained was open all year for those who wished to stay all year or those who didn't have anyone else (whether because their family was deceased or because they'd been disowned/kicked out for having gifts) and had to really stay there; other than that it ran like a normal school with semesters for training and an education, and holidays so students could visit their families etc. _

_Before they'd left Gideon advised Spencer of an incident (nothing big Gideon had reassured him) that had occurred leading some hostility toward telepaths, and for now it would be a good idea to present himself as someone who's gift was that of super intelligence, which could actually work because of his IQ of 187, keeping the rest hidden from the other students. Spencer had been confused but didn't press Gideon, deciding to trust him instead as he didn't want to jeopardise his chances at the school._

_After one last (and successful) visit to his mother and ensuring all was done, the two had left Las Vegas on the 1__st__ and arrived in Virginia on the evening of the 4__th__, having decided to stay at motels for the nights and visit/stop in a few of the towns they passed through the various states. _

As he stepped out of the jeep and onto gravel drive of the huge acre campus, Spencer observed the outside – the lawns and flowerbeds, the trees and gravel paths not to mention the beautiful 19th century red brick building itself, that made the school. It was breath-taking and he would have been shocked; however after the mental tour courtesy of Gideon, he knew exactly what to expect.

He looked up at the writing above the door, the same as the one on the Iron Gate at the entrance of the school grounds, 'Bellemont Academy for the Unique' and directly below in smaller writing 'A sanctuary for all those who need it'. His guardian, well that's how he felt about Gideon even after a short time, interrupted his thoughts.

"Welcome to the BAU, Spencer, we should unload your things and take them to your room." As they began to extract the suitcases and boxes from the back of the jeep, a woman with a sharp blonde bob in her forties came strutting down the steps of the building. He realised this was Professor Strauss, the 'principal' of the school.

"Professor Gideon, welcome back but I must speak with you. Now." Similar to the sweet low buzzing of Gideon's mental shield, Spencer felt one from Professor Strauss also and remembered Gideon saying all the adults had been trained to high resistance mental shields and students optionally could learn to have a basic one but it took so much effort and time, many of the students didn't bother.

"I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment, maybe later." Gideon replied with a sincere smile.

She looked at the boy standing beside Gideon and the boy returned the same curious look at her, both knowing who each other was – her from the calls and information Gideon had sent her about this 'child prodigy' even among mutants (she didn't shy from the term unlike her colleague) and him from what Gideon had 'showed' him.

"Hello, Spencer. I'm Professor Strauss, although I'm sure Professor Gideon has told you who I am, welcome to **my** school. Professor Gideon has informed me that you wish and are going to keep your gifts hidden for a while, given the recent circumstances that might be a good idea, and that you wish to display yourself as someone with the gift of 'super intelligence' , is that correct." He gave a simple nod in response to her, "Very well then. But I will remind you; it is expressly forbidden for students to use their gifts against other students or teachers in harmful, threatening or invasive ways to bully or benefit yourself. All staff are trained with high resistance mental shields and students have the ability to have a basic shield to prevent mind reading or control by others. If I find you have any of these things without that person's permission, I will punish you. I will not tolerate the invasion of any student or staff's privacy. Is that understood?"

"Y-y-e-s-s Professor Strauss. I understand." He knew he spoke fast but his new principal was hard to keep up with, a side effect of being able to speak, write and read almost every language – a universal translator Gideon had called her. The nod he'd given was returned, before continuing.

"Good. I trust you will settle in and already know your way around the school courtesy of Professor Gideon, your room is 163. Welcome to the BAU. Jason with me, now," Gideon threw an apologetic smile at Spencer and the boy did the same and passed him the keys – "Miss Jareau! Mr LaMontagne! Seeing as how you are wandering the ground aimlessly, please help our new student with his luggage." With that the adults disappeared into the building, leaving the boy with the two approaching strangers.

He continued trying to get his stuff out of the car, he didn't realise how close they were until he heard a voice making him jump.

SMACK!

"Ow –"

"I'm so sorry!" Rubbing his head, Spencer looked at the two teens. The girl was a head taller than him, while the boy, stood a few inches taller than her. Both had slightly tanned skin from days out in the sun but Spencer could tell they naturally were a creamy pale colour. While her eyes were a clear baby blue and her hair was chest length, thick and golden; her counterpart however had murky blue-green eyes and his short hair was dark yet sandy containing a mixture of natural highlights. They bother were wearing jeans and a t-shirts with trainers.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau or JJ. This is William LaMontagne jr, but call him Will," The teen gave Spencer a cheerful wave. "I hope you settle in here, the BAU is a great place to be." Nervously he accepted their handshakes, desperately not wanting to exchange germs but he gave in, not wanting to seem rude.

"Hello JJ, Will. My name's Spencer. Spencer Reid. It's nice to meet you and thank you for your help." He was itching to read their minds but the threat of Professor Strauss prevented him, he really didn't want to be in trouble on the first day there.

"It's alright kid, it ain't a problem. So… what can or do you do?"

"I – erm – oh – I'm, well you could say that I'm super smart." Will looked up from the suitcase he was pulling out from the jeep and the one he was passing to JJ.

"A brainiac, huh? We've already got two, I think, so you oughta fit in pretty well." Unsure if he was being mean or not, Spencer took a brief peek into Will's mind and smiled when he saw there was no malice to the statement.

"Spence, where's your room?" JJ cut into Spencer's peeking and caught him slightly off guard.

"It's room 163."

The glance quickly exchanged between his new friends didn't go unnoticed by the young mutant; however he couldn't tell what the glance meant…

"Ok, let's go!" JJ walked briskly off, Spencer was sure a tear was in her eye, up the steps with a suitcase in one hand and a box in the other.

"JJ, hang on, I'll get the door –"His jaw dropped when JJ walked through the door, not open, walked through it.

A closed door.

"Yep, she does that. It's kinda JJ's thing, why open a door if you can pass through it?" The chuckling voice of the southern boy, maybe Louisianan, made him close his mouth.

"C-can you-"

"No. JJ walks through walls, I climb them, ya know…erm… like a squirrel up a tree."

"That's, eh, cool. You scale walls and your girlfriend climbs them, you both have ways of saving time." He mentally scolded himself for saying 'girlfriend' and as Will went to ask how he knew, he quickly responded that he'd seen them holding hands up the path.

"Who's she?"

Spencer had stopped in the foyer at a shrine, where the framed picture of a girl older than Will or JJ with tanned skin, hazel eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair was. A plaque underneath read 'Elle Greenaway, a hero to all the gifted and the world. 16th February 1995 – 15th April 2013'.

"A friend… She was our friend, taken by someone because they couldn't accept what they were." The solemn voice silenced any further questions he had and the painful images Will was sending out made Spencer refute any attempt to read his mind. The one thing he did pick up though was it was a good idea to keep quiet about his reading ability, given that Elle's killer did the same and he could detect that Will and JJ had some hostility towards telepaths as a result.

The walk was silent and Spencer was trying but struggling to not read the new minds that were shouting out to him, however he sensed more than a few people had similar feelings toward telepaths, feelings similar to Will and JJ.

He gulped nervously, '_I guess this is the 'incident' Gideon was talking about, yeah… it really wasn't anything big, great, this is going to be easy…'_

**_Not the most exciting chapter I know but I wanted to just give a little bit of how Spencer feels and we've meet some more of the gang and their gifts. I hope the ending was alright, I wanted to leave it like that it shows later it might cause some issues about Spencer revealing his actual gifts. (Hope that makes sense.)_**

**_Reviews once again are welcome, thanks :)_**


	3. Chapter 2 - The First Night

**Hi! Sorry it has been a while, this is a bit of an expansion of the ending of the last chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome as always :)**

**Chapter 2 – The First Night **

**4th September 2013**

JJ and Will had offered to stay and help him unpack but knowing they'd probably have better things to do, Spencer had let them go.

His room wasn't big but I wasn't a cupboard either, it was a little smaller than his room in Vegas yet it was plenty big enough for him and his belongings. The walls were a light cream and the carpet was a darker shade than the walls, the previous curtains had been removed and only a set of white vertical remained. It was obvious from the neutral colours the rooms were given to men and women; there had been a previous tenant Spencer observed looking at the frame and poster size outlines on the wall. 'I wonder who…'

He groaned explicably when he realised he had a pretty good idea whose room it was, no wonder JJ and Will had had that look on their faces. Elle. This had been Elle's room.

Studying the room he looked at all the furniture that had once been hers but now was his. It was all oak, simply carved and made yet elegant nevertheless; the furniture consisted of a double bed (which he was thankful for because he tossed and turned most nights trying to tune out the buzzing minds elsewhere), a bedside table, two wall shelves with one directly below the other and wardrobe with a chest of drawers built in at the base.

Sighing again he set off to the task at hand, unpacking. The first box he opened contained the light green curtains Gideon had bought him on one of their trips out. Secretly Spencer had wanted the purple ones but the green was the colour he'd find soothing and calming when trying to sleep or block out the unwanted minds.

He looked into the curtains, like looked into it. He saw beyond the dye, the threads, the fibres till he got to the particles that together made the curtains. Focusing his mind he lifted, well levitated, the curtains out the box and with a slight motion of his hand, they followed him to windows. Motioning and guiding with his hands, Spencer hung the curtains onto the hooks. Slowly at a pleasant pace he repeated this but with the various items he'd gotten – the brown and green bedding, the chocolate coloured pair of cushions, the rug matching the curtains and his clothes. After about 20 minutes all he had left to do was put out his personal items which he wanted to do by hand. Another hour later his many, well 43 books (he'd was amazed they'd all fitted on and still had a little room left) were on the shelves and photo frames with pictures of his mom, him as a baby with her and grandparents (all of which who were deceased), however he had none of his father. Not that he cared. Well not at least, it wasn't as bad as it used to be but his hurt had turned to anger and had resulted in him 'picking' all the photos he was in and throwing them into the fire or disintegrating them (that had been an accident though, he wasn't even sure how he'd done it and he hadn't been able to do it again – even after 3 years). Placing the photos on the table and remaining shelf space, he took out a small mahogany box containing his most prized treasures and hid it in the bottom of his sock drawer, the very bottom. In the corner of the room, by the window was the door leading to the small ensuite bathroom each room had, as he finished putting the last of his toiletries into the cabinet above the sink a knock came at the door.

Recognising the familiar brain pattern, regardless of the shield he had, Spencer called for Gideon to come in. His guardian smiled seeing his ward having already settled into the room. "I see it didn't take you longer to unpack, did you have help or did you 'carry' your stuff?" The emphasis on 'carry' made both of them snigger, knowing full well what the answer was. Quickly though Spencer sobered up.

"Gideon, do many people here have a hostile view to telepaths after that gir- Elle's death?"

A slight frown spread across the older man's face.

_'Spencer have you been reading people's minds without their permission? You know I warned you about this, as did-'_

_'What?! No! I asked Will about the shrine and he sort of explained about the fact Elle was killed by one of us. Well…I didn't read his mind but I saw images he was putting out of the scene, the telepath that killed her and the hostility that a lot of the people had afterwards and that some of them still have but – wait! Gideon, why are we thinking to each other and not just talking?'_

_'One of the students two doors down has radar and sonar hearing, if he's nearby he would be able to hear every word we say and that might not be the best thing. You see he and Elle were friends, very good friends, they'd known each other six years and been… what I believe what is called an on-again-off-again relationship for two of those years. He cared for her deeply and after her death he became very serious and has some trust issues with new people, this is me trying to get you happy here and when they realise you aren't like Randall Garner (Elle's killer), you are not a killer, they will and he will be less… unwelcoming to people with your gift –'_

_'How did she die? Don't lie to me; I want to know what I'm up against.'_

_Gideon sighed aloud and ran a hand over his thinning hair, the look on Spencer's face meant he wasn't going to get out it._

_'There was a hostage situation with Garner. He'd been apparently unstable for a while and couldn't handle the voices in his head that he heard, he'd been born with a small tumour on his brain, where it was it prevented his telepathy. His family was told where it was it wouldn't affect him for some years, but even if they wanted it couldn't be removed because he was too young. When he was older and at an age where it could be removed it was, he was sixteen, slowly the thoughts of others trickled in and he couldn't handle it. At the age of eighteen he intentionally got hit by a car and went into a coma for nearly a year, upon waking the thoughts came flooding back. He was brought here by a friend in hopes of him getting help, unfortunately it didn't work, he got a gun and attempted to rid the voices… permanently. However instead of taking his own life, he took eight of the student's hostage in the study hall. Elle thought with her natural inhuman speed that she could get the people out. Elle had managed to get three of the students out and saw him taking aim at Rebecca, one of the younger girls. Unfortunately as Elle got to her to move her out of the way, Garner realised why the students were vanishing and he pinpointed where she was just about to be. He pulled the trigger three times; two shots went into her chest, one into her skull.'_

_Spencer had not stopped staring at Gideon throughout the entire account._

_'How did she know? How did everyone know there was a situation?'_

_'One of the hostages, Timmy, is like a remote control. He tuned into all the TV's, radios, everything or anything with a screen or speaker. Literally through his eyes, everything he saw was broadcasted live on everything he'd taken control of. Everyone here saw or heard what happened, all of it, everyone but Elle were to transfixed on the screens to move away – the gun, her shooting and death, him. It's imprinted into everyone's memory.'_

_'What happened to Garner?'_

_'I don't Spencer, no one knows, about ten seconds after pulling the trigger he disappeared, vanished, like he was teleported. No one has seen him since.'_

_'Why didn't you tell me before about this?' The thought was so calm, so cool, Gideon could tell without powers that the kid was borderline pissed with him, he had some trust issues yet he'd somehow bonded well with Gideon and now probably, no, he was feeling slightly betrayed. Wonderful._

_'You needed the BAU Spencer, you needed to be able to be you, and life here will be easier.'_

_'Really? Because after what I've learnt I don't think it's going to be much easier than before… Professor.'_

They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, till Gideon knew they weren't to get anywhere.

'It's been a long day Spencer, go to bed, now. I think you need the sleep and its late anyway, lie in tomorrow morning and get some proper rest. Goodnight Spencer.'

Opening the door he heard a muttered response, yep, Spencer screamed of being well and truly hacked off.

Once he left Spencer went into the bathroom and emerging a few minutes later, he changed and paused before getting into the bed. 'Sounds like I'm in for a fun time, then again at least JJ and Will are nice, well at least at the moment.' He climbed into the bed and after a few more minutes to the glow of his light he drifted off, the minds of his new 'housemates' fading into a hum.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Not very exciting I know, sorry. Please review **:)


	4. Chapter 3 - New Friends?

**Hey, well its Spencer's first day and time to meet some more of the team. It's a bit of a longish chapter, I think. I don't known Criminal Minds.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3 – New Friends?**

**5****th**** September 2013**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Opening his eyes groggily and shaking his head, he looked around the unfamiliar room before remembering he was at the BAU.

"Hello?" It was a cross between a mumble and a shout, but evidently he'd been loud enough.

He yelped when JJ's head came through the door, reminding him of the ghost of Jacob Marley in Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol', before he remembered again of his and the teens he had befriended the night before.

"Oh! Spence I'm sorry to wake you! I thought you might want a tour before the school reopens tomorrow and to meet a few people, there friends of mine don't worry." Glancing at the clock he was surprised when he saw it was 11.21am and his eyes widened, he hadn't slept that long in…put briefly, years.

Giving her own of his shy smiles, realising he was still in bed, he blushed slightly. "That would be really sweet JJ, thanks. Give me quarter of an hour to get up?". The face in, on, through – he wasn't sure what the correct term would be – flashed a smile back.

Agreeing to meet in twenty instead at the front steps JJ disappeared and as soon as she was gone Spencer practically flew into the ensuite. Ten minutes later he emerged showered and his hair washed with a cleaned, moisturised face and brushed teeth. Patting his hair down hastily and grabbed some clothes quickly changing before dashing out of the room.

"I'm not late am I, JJ?" He panted reaching the group of five, three of whom he had no clue about.

"Hey Spence! No, you're on time, in fact I think you might be early. I grabbed these for you, I figured you might want them." As if on cue his stomach grumbled as he accepted the breakfast bar and bottle of water off the 'phaser' and flushed embarrassedly. "Sounds like you needed it. Alright guys, this is Spencer Reid. Be nice. There are normally more of us but they're at a mentor meeting, we'll meet them later when we pass the conference room."

Spencer knew exactly what a mentor was._ On the fifth day, Gideon had explained the mentor system/what a mentor was. Everyone under 18 at the school had oneand if you wanted you could ask to still have one once you were over 18. They were essentially a shoulder to cry on, a friend, helped with studies and training – basically an extra hand if you needed it. It was optional to volunteer to be a mentor from 16 but at 18 it was compulsory till either you aged out at 21 if you stayed at the school or till you left the school/ when you finished studying._

"Okay y'all, now Spencer has eaten, I think you oughta introduce yourselves." Stuffing the wrapper in his pocket of his black cords, he looked up at the trio of new people standing before him.

"Wait! What the hell does the do?" The aggressive tone in the voice of the young black man gained him all the eyes present, JJ's, especially glared at the unabashed teen. Spencer stared at the aggressive stancing teen, his coal eyes held the same aggression and anger, although Spencer didn't know why and didn't want to find out. The aggressor would certainly be able to take him down with no problems if his muscles and physique were anything to go by, plus he was almost another head taller than JJ. He scared Spencer, he reminded him of the jocks back at his old school, not something he wanted to remember, at all.

"I – erm – I – ". The aggressive teen rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Jesus Christ! Fine I'll go first _kid_. Derek Morgan," Without warning he seized Spencer hand into a handshake, gripping bone crunchingly tight, almost made the frightened boy cry out. "As you can see, I'm a mutant who's got strength, real. Super. Strength… Also, I've got inhuman stamina and agility; basically in a nutshell I can kick your ass."

"Morgan!" JJ had gone like a tomato, not out of embarrassment but anger at her friend's behaviour. Spencer didn't want another repeat of high school and for the first time ever he actually decided to stop anything happening before it did.

"It's okay JJ. You already know my name. I'm a mutant who has super intelligence. In a nutshell, I'm a genius." Spencer had said it so innocently and sweetly, it would make you think he was totally naïve at how he was getting his own back. The black teen's eyes narrowed into slits but everyone else didn't seem bothered, infact they'd all erupted into laughter at a boy half Morgan's size beating him.

"Oh god! Thank you for that Reid, it was about time someone put Morgan in his place," Morgan frowned at the laughing gothic black haired girl. "Don't look at me like that, it's true. I'm Emily but a lot of people call me Prentiss, that's my surname before you ask. And like the AA or NA meetings now I've said who I am, the reason I'm here is because I can make it kinda windy." Before Spencer could pick her brain, mentally or verbally, she stood up off the steps.

"See that huge plant pot down there?" He looked to where she was looking, the pot was about 15m or so away, he nodded to the girl.

"Watch this." Watching in fascination, she inhaled deeply and blew the air out of her mouth, focusing on the plant pot. His mouth opened slightly as the pot practically flew down the gravel path till the wind Prentiss had blown dropped and the pot crashed onto the path. She turned grinning like the Cheshire Cat, her white teeth contrasting with her black lipstick.

"That was… cool." In the corner of his eye he saw Morgan sneer at the comment, lucky before JJ could say anything, the last boy with glasses stepped in.

"Hi Reid, I'm Kevin Lynch, nice to meet you." The boy offered out a gloved hand to Spencer, who in return stood back a step and waved instead. Seeing the puzzled expression Spencer hastily tried to explain.

"I prefer not shake hands, its –"

"Figures, a genius who thinks because he's smart that he's better than everyone else." A chorus of angry 'Morgan' were made and JJ ordered him to apologise which he refused to do.

"It's not that I'm high and mighty Morgan, I prefer not to shake hands because that's how 80% of diseases and infections are passed through handshakes, in fact research shows its safer to kiss than shake hands." Accidently reading what JJ was about to ask he answered her question before she asked. "The reason I shook hands with you and Will, JJ is because you two were the first people I'd met and I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with you. I wanted to make friends and I thought reputing your efforts might not be the best thing to do."

He offered a small apologetic smile to her and she smiled back, obviously unoffended and made a comment about him being so sweet. He also could tell he had won them over, except for Morgan '_He's going to take a lot of work.'_

"Anyway, before I was… interrupted." The nervous hitch in Kevin's voice made Spencer think he wasn't the only one there slightly intimidated by Morgan. "I my super smart friend can secrete to types of poison, one that when kissed on the lips I can comatose you and when under stress one through my fingertips that can kill. I guess learnt both the hard way, the comatose one when I was born when my mom kissed me I put her in a three month coma after she gave birth and my dad for a few days when he kissed her and the traces of the poison entered his body. After that my parents barely touched me, then when I was five, my mom and I were held up in a bank heist. It was the scared I'd ever been, she'd been holding my hand… I killed her. First time she'd ever really held me out of love and I killed her. Then, to make things even better, I killed one of the hostages when she grabbed me as my mom died and one of the heisters as he took me off her. My dad called me a freak and a couple of months after I ran away, I was so afraid of him and why he hated me. Jess, one of the mutants who lived near me found me; she recognised me and had already guessed what I was. She brought me here and this has been my home ever since. It took a few years but I learnt to control both the secretions of the poison, but I still wear gloves just in case, better safe than sorry."

Spencer absorbed the information, the pictures that went with it were heart breaking to him and he saw how much of an unloving beginning to his childhood Kevin had had. '_Shoot, I need to stop this, Professor Strauss will kill me. Focus Spencer, focus, block them out.' _

"I'm… I'm glad you've found a home here." He didn't want to say he was sorry because it would never do Kevin justice, for a minute there was an awkward silence, till Emily came to the rescue. Again.

"So, Reid, where are you from?"

"Oh, Las Vegas."

"Ooohhh, lots of casinos, make any money? Joke, you're far too young, what are you Reid? Eleven?"

"Erm, actually I was banned from all the underground casinos because I'd clean them out when me and my mom needed the money. Over the past three years, seven months and nineteen days since I first entered a underground casino, I've won fifty four thousand, two hundred and sixty four dollars and 45 cents."

All the groups eyes went like saucers and their jaws dropped, even Morgan's.

"You were eight when you went to a casino?" Emily asked incredulously.

"No, I was ten years, three months and six days old when I went into my first casino, I'm fourteen in thirty four days.". Emily looked embarrassed at having thought he was so young. "Emily, don't be embarrassed. Gideon thought the same when he first met me." He saw JJ and Will share another one of those glances. Morgan raised his eyebrows, half smug about Gideon, half surprised that the…kid knew Emily was embarrassed, it wasn't something she showed and it took him three months to recognise the signs on her. This kid has figured out the signs in less than five minutes. _'Oh, way to go Spencer, stupid! He already hates you, and he already he hates telepaths.' _

"So JJ where do we start?" That brought the group alive and they followed JJ as she began the tour of the grounds outside, explaining the different parts of it as they went, making small talk in between.

As they went on, he found that Will and JJ were the youngest as they were both fifteen, followed by Morgan and Prentiss with a girl called Garcia (but she was in the mentor meeting) were sixteen and Kevin was seventeen, but wasn't the oldest of the group. There were two people older than him, one nineteen and one eighteen, who were both also in the mentor meeting. Also while JJ, Will and Morgan went home in the holidays but Kevin and Prentiss were all year rounder's'. Prentiss could go home if she wanted but the relationship she had with her mom after some incident the year before made her prefer to stay. Spencer didn't want to find out what and he didn't ask or look.

The grounds of the school were treated like a nature preserve, which meant no littering, graffiti or destruction to anything (Emily had broken that rule earlier though) and looking at the grounds Spencer could see why. They'd be a perfect setting to a wedding or for filming especially now with all the flowers in bloom making the flowerbeds like dotted rainbows with the trimmed grass and well-kept trees, the large stream and small area of rocks huddled on one side aswell just added even more beauty to the grounds. It was one of the most beautiful sights he's seen and he decided he'd probably end up spending his time on the benches just off the gravelled path or on the grass.

He was pulled from his thoughts upon realising the rest of the group where headed up another set of steps and he'd fallen behind. _'Oops.' _. When he caught up he saw Morgan smile smugly having been the only to notice Spencer had fallen behind and not said anything.

"Alright Spence, this is the west entrance to the school. Come on, the rest of the grounds are pretty much the same." JJ walked through the door and chuckling Will opened it for the rest of them. " This is the West Wing of the school, that door there is for the computer su - Garcia! Rossi! Over here!"

A brightly dressed blonde with as bright blue glasses practically skipped down the corridor with an older man in a more refined outfit and manner and a black goatee with a complexion that almost European, maybe Italian or Greek, walking right behind her.

"JJ, my beautiful babe, come here!" The bubbly girl grabbed JJ into a tight embrace, doing the same with Prentiss and flirtatiously winking at Morgan before giving Kevin a peck on the lips.

"He's adorable! And very cute, is this our new resident?" The girl smiled widely at Spencer who waved back. "Aw! I love him!"

"Calm down Penelope, this Spencer Reid or Spencer, yep Gideon brought him in last night. He's super smart."

The girl squealed and grabbed him into a similar bear hug as the others, squeezing the air out of him and gleefully crying out as she did. "At last... My own baby genius! And an adorable at that one, move over my chocolate adonis, there's a new boy in the house."

"It's… good… to… meet you Penelope." Spencer managed to stutter as she realised him from the embrace.

"Aw, thank you baby boy, welcome to the team! Now call Penelope or Garcia or PG or goddess of infinite knowledge or –"

"Baby, I think Spencer gets it." Garcia paused at Kevin's comment, receiving a thankfully glance from the overloaded boy. He looked over to the new man, boy, whatever the remembered his name, who put his hands up.

"Sorry, no hugs here, it's not very or very… me." With that he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and began flicking the flame on and off.

"But cooking and playing with your lighter is?"

"Shut up Prentiss. One – I am the best cook at the place, so be careful I don't refuse to cook for you. Two – I like to make sure if I need to I have a power source handy, you know that, I can't conjure my gift like you can."

The playful banter went on a bit longer until Morgan asked where someone called Hotch was and Garcia had explained that their 'wise leader' hade been held back by Gideon and that Hotch had said he'd meet them later instead and not to wait for him. The team after a few more minutes of messing had continued the tour of the building.

The rest of the tour took another hour or so but eventually it was done and they had just settled in one of the living rooms. The school was split into four wings – North, East, South, and West. The West Wing was where Spencer had met Garcia and Rossi, there was the computer suite, the main hall, conference room and the indoor swimming pool (he thought it slightly odd to have a major source of water near a large supply of electronical hardware, but it wasn't his school). The East Wing where they were now had two living rooms, a games room and also three classrooms (well two classrooms and a science lab). The main entrance where he arrived last night was defined as being in the North Wing but was actually half way between the North and East Wing, and was the location of the school's kitchen and dining hall as well as the gym, which Spencer guessed was where Morgan spent most of his time. The kitchen and dining hall had a rota of week of who/which people were cooking, serving and washing up. There was also an office for Professor Strauss's use that she used probably not as often as one would think, but then again she was the schools language teacher. Finally the South Wing had the other two classrooms, a staffroom for want of a better word, the library (which Spencer was looking forward to spending time in) and the infirmary. Each wing also had a collection of a small number of toilets seeing of how big the school was (although it didn't seen that many rooms for a building occupying over hundred people it was infact huge and was very spacious) but mainly students preferred to use their own bathrooms. On the first floor was just the school's hundred and forty bedrooms – it seemed a large number but infact eight of them could fit in the games room, which was the ground floor's smallest room –, a few more public toilets (again because of the size) and a large store room with clothes, supplies, bedding etc. for those who arrived without it because of where they had come from or had simply come back but forgotten.

"So Spence, what do you think of the school?"

"It's very impressive, thanks guys for showing me round, I probably would have gotten lost otherwise." He knew he wouldn't though, from what Gideon had shown him and his eidetic memory but he didn't want to hurt their feelings. Garcia pulled him into another bear hug and Will ruffled his hair.

"Oh my junior g-man you are so welcome! Come, we should go to the computer suite."

"Garcia, you should just call that place your lair with the amount of time you spend there." Garcia pulled her tongue at Emily, who pulled her own tongue back at them.

"Aren't you both a bit old for that?"

"Whatever grandpa, just because you're old –"

Anger slightly flared in the bearded boy, "I'm nineteen!"

"Exactly – old." Reid giggled and Rossi shot Morgan a glare at his statement and he flicked the lighter open, twitching his fingers ever so slightly so that the flame grew bigger and danced more towards Morgan in a threatening manner.

"Don't push it Morgan, I might just burn you…"

The others quickly diffused the situation and soon all of them were joking, Prentiss was in the middle of a story of a recount of a prank she and a friend Matthew had pulled in Rome, when a voice had interrupted the story.

"Excuse me." The group turned to face the blonde haired boy, Prentiss and Rossi tensed, while Morgan went full-fledged aggressive alpha male.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" Spencer's mouth dropped at the language, it wasn't that he hadn't heard it before, it was just the way Morgan had said it to the innocent newcomer.

"Erm-"

"Well, I – I mean we are waiting."

"Morgan, how many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry'?" The defeated look on the blonde said he'd obviously had this conversation many times over with the group, especially Morgan. Morgan scoffed at the other teen's statement.

"It'll never be enough."

"Then in that case I'm, sorry because you can't forgive and that's your problem because you aren't going to change anything. But I'm not here for you contrary to your belief it's all about you Morgan, Gideon sent or was going to send me to get him but seeing that it was so likely he would ask, I decided to save time and get him before he asked. ". The boy had stared at Spencer the entire time nearly, making it obvious who Gideon had wanted.

"It's a pity you couldn't be that decisive when it counted!" The group was silent, no one liked remembering that day but it wasn't a day that anyone could forget, seeing Morgan was going to blow and not wanting to ruin Spencer's first day, Penelope attempted to intervene and help defuse the situation, however the boy – who Garcia called Anderson, told her it wasn't necessary but thank you. Informing Spencer where Gideon was and claiming to need to research something anything, the two left the rest of the group after Spencer had assured a sisterly JJ he could remember the way.

They'd been walking for about five minutes and were passing the wing's toilets when Anderson stopped, and stopped Spencer too. Spencer had been blocking the other minds around out, however when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, he panicked and tried to read who it was only to find they had a shield. When he saw it was Anderson, he relaxed but couldn't help be nervous at not knowing what was about to happen.

"W-wh-h-at are you doing?"

Anderson looked up and down the corridor, checking the coast was clear before stepping closer to the smaller boy. "Some advice Reid, be careful. Only because after Elle's death the team doesn't exactly trust telepaths to say the least, you seem nice despite the fact I don't really know you but you look like a sweet kid, so be careful there are a few scenarios out of the thousands that surround us were things may not be the happiest ending for you."

Taking an unconscious step back his lower lip trembled before being able to ask how Anderson knew… knew his secret; which at first he hadn't understood why Gideon had wanted to keep it secret but after the first night it was something he was ending up guarding with his life, or at least that's how it felt.

"I just do, among I know you can do other things. Don't worry I won't tell, I'm not like that, I wouldn't sell another one of us out; especially since out there those who know about us hate us. We need and should have each other's backs, supposedly. But how do I know? Because I can see the future, well different scenarios of it, different variations because nothing is ever concrete... That day I was one of the hostages, hundreds of scenarios were running through my head. It hurt, it physically hurt my mind was screaming and unfortunately I couldn't – I didn't see the outcome till he pulled the trigger. Afterwards they, mainly Morgan, Hotchner and Prentiss blamed me for not seeing something; I blamed me too for not seeing the outcome sooner. They didn't realise though how bad I already felt and pretty much vented their entire anger out on me, I even considered not coming back when the school started but I'd have nowhere else to go. Elle was my friend, as well.". Tears welled up in his eyes and his shield dropped, looking into his mind Spencer saw everything – Anderson's guilt, his regret, the self-hatred, how Morgan and the others had treated him. All the emotions that mad Anderson feel though it really was he fault, the others didn't have to add their feelings to the emotional wreck that was Anderson given the state he was in, inside his mind.

Just as Spencer when to say something, the distressed the teen dived into the toilets. Deciding to let Anderson calm down, he turned away and continued to walk down the corridor. A hand on his shoulder made Spencer think Anderson had something else to say; however the hand through him into the wall and he sensed more than one mind surrounding him…

**The end of the chapter, so what do you think might happen? Who will save him?**

**Reviews are welcome, hope you liked it and meeting the team. :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Unwilling saviour

**Hey everyone! It's the next chapter, please enjoy! It's shorter than my last one, but I hope its ok. I don't own Criminal Minds; unfortunately it's just wishful thinking.**

**Reviews are welcome as always! :)**

**Chapter 4 – Unwilling saviour **

**5****th**** September 2013**

Disorientated he barely managed to register that there were three minds surrounding him, surprising to him they all had shields as high as Gideon and Professor Strauss's but he distinctly remembered her saying staff had the high levelled one's and students the basic/ low level ones.

"What… what d-do you want?"

The leader of the trio took a menacing step toward the terrified boy, who was trying but couldn't back any further into the wall.

"Aw, aren't you a pretty. Little. Thing.". The snide in the voice was unmistakeable and the tone made Spencer feel like he was back to that day when the football team had… "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to make sure as fresh meat you know your place.".

Squirming a little to the left, Spencer was trying to slip out –

"**ARGH**!"

A hand prevented him from slumping to the ground, and pulled him back upright and kept him there or else he believed jelly legs would let him collapse on the floor.

"Now that was rude wasn't it, here we are trying to have a nice chat with you and instead you're trying to run off? That's a bit unfair isn't it? Please don't do it again, or else…". Spencer's eyes fixed onto the bully's fingertips, watching as little jolts of light electricity danced out and across to the other fingers.

"Let's try again… you know what'll happen otherwise. Why don't we start with a nice, easy question? What. Do. You. Do?" Another flash was added for effect and each time the stubble faced boy inched his index finger closer to Spencer's chest. Spencer gulped, feeling his Adam's apple practically jump into his mouth and drop into his stomach.

"Well, I mean, I'm smart. Very smart, inhumanly so, like a genius." He babbled the words out in such a flurry he wasn't sure if they had caught what he's said but the bemused expressions on all their faces and the glances between the two henchmen and the shared glance in their eyes, told him they had and the unreassuring looks gave him the impression they weren't done. Breaking the glance, the boy on the left coughed in the that way that just spelled 'liar'; the leader looked back, and both raised their eyebrows in a cocky way, before he turned back to Spencer with a smug menacing smirk.

"Was he lying to us, Raphael?" His eyes boring into Spencer, definitely trying to scrutinise him… and it was working.

"No Tobias, he was telling the truth but…err… I don't think the kid was telling the whole story.". The predatory glaze in his grey eyes disturbed Spencer to his core, his focus was pulled from the redhead though by the brunette in front of him edging his fingers back towards Spencer's chest, causing his mouth to go desert dry.

"Well, in that case I might just have to –"

"HANKEL! What are you doing?". The voice sounded stern and almost emotionless however with the three boys in the way, Spencer couldn't see who his saviour was.

"Hotchner, not that it's any of your business but we were just meeting the newbie… but I think we've made ourselves known. Come on Raphael, Charles – Charles, bro, quit looking at him. See ya later junior!".

As Hankel and his henchmen trudged away, Spencer felt his knees go weak again and a hand shot out keeping him from falling. He looked up at his saviour for the first time. The young man didn't look happy to have helped him, if anything he looked serious and slightly annoyed, his lips in a expressionless lien and his dark brown unyielding eyes towered above Spencer.

"You should be careful." The way he said that made Spencer feel as though he had an IQ of 18.7 not 187, his face flushed in embarrassment. "Gideon said you were smart but that situation didn't exactly seem it. Aaron Hotchner, I have been assigned by Prof – Gideon, as your mentor because I owe him a favour. Honestly at the moment I have better things to do but you sound like you are on Hankel's hit list. You are lucky I was nearby the conference room or else I might have heard you with heading to the outside door ."

"You! You're the one with the radar and sonar hearing!". Spencer had been confused at first , the conference room was at least about twenty-five meters away and none of the scuffle was shouted infact it was only spoken normally and at loud whispers; until he remembered what Gideon had said the night before about the mutant two doors down, the one who was… Elle's boyfriend.

Hotchner's eyebrows cocked suspiciously. "And you know – Gideon."

It was more of a statement than question but Spencer nodded earnestly all the same, his saviour almost, almost rolled his eyes but didn't.

"Wonderful." The sarcasm caught Spencer off guard, he never expected the stern elder to be one to use sarcasm but then again he hardly knew the person before him. "He said you might need me watching your back, that – wonderfully for me – seems true so far, joy. He also said that you were special and that 'specialness' would somehow benefit me in some way. I don't see how but I'm I clear that I do not; I repeat I do not need any help. Understand?"

"Yes…Hotch?". He used Hotch after remembering how his friends had referred to their leader before.

"Hotch…is fine. Just remember don't try any power bullshit on me, and if I hear you are going to, I will hand you back over to Hankel and his crew of bible buddies. ". Spencer trembled and nodded, the expression on his… mentor's face left no room for argument.

'_Gideon! Come on! My mentor is another guy that hates me and to top it off he's the leader of my friends. What is it? Do all alpha males hate me for some unknown reason!?'_

Hotch had been observing the boy, who was clearly talking to himself and deciding to bring him out of it, he commented that he thought he could hear them – but the kid, who Gideon had called something Reid, maybe Spencer, cut in stating they were in the living room and hastily explaining that's where they had been before, when Anderson had come and collected him.

"Tuh, typical Anderson.".

Hotch began walking down the corridor to his friends, unsure what to do Spencer shifted from one foot to the other, unsure whether to follow Hotch, find Gideon – he was just…

"Aren't you coming?".

An accidental smile spread on his face at having at least some sort of acceptance off his mentor, a reaction which caused, just for a second, a quirk in the other's mouth of hidden amusement at the younger boy.

They walked in a comfortable silence down the corridor. Hotch was tuned into the conservation his friends were having, it was quit being the distance they were from them but he could still hear their conversation about the new addition to the team and what they thought of him. Spencer meanwhile was listening to the soothing hum of Hotch's mental shield and was focused on blocking out the other unwanted thoughts around them.

"Oh and Reid, if you ever betray me or the team for any reason, I will hear you no matter where you hide and I when I find you I will personally kill you.". Spencer stopped but Hotch kept on walking, the fact there was no hint of jest in his voice made it clear that was he had said was no joke. This guy wasn't as scary as Morgan, oh no, he was way scarier.

"Is that what you're going to do to Randall Garner?".

That made Hotch stop and Spencer ducked his head submissively, shuffling past his mentor; who was glaring down at Spencer, not wanting to look him in the eye.

**There you have it guys, Spencer meeting Hotch, what do you think?**

**Reviews please! **


	6. Chapter 5 - Friendly Games

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! Didn't mean to be so long, this is more of a relaxed chapter. Please enjoy and review! :)**

**Chapter 5 – Friendly Games**

**5****th**** September 2013**

"What did you think of lunch Spence?" Spencer replied with a 'it was great' look on his innocent face and JJ smiled at her friend's first meal at the BAU satisfactory, the little look on his face had elicited adoring giggles off the other girls (and Kevin and Will but they coughed it off as a cover). He'd also found out that week he and JJ were on the clean-up/wash up rota in the kitchen (also Garcia was on serving duty and Rossi was cooking), he didn't mind he enjoyed JJ's company he felt he could be able to tell anything later, maybe even… Pushing that back to the back of his mind he focused in what was happening.

"I say we go out for a while and while us men do something practical – like play football. You… you can paint each other's nails or gossip about boys or whatever is you girls do to waste your lives."

Prentiss glared at Morgan for his cocky statement as JJ and Garcia exchanged a 'we are so going to prove you wrong and kick your ass' look; the elder boys shook their heads – something about 'never keeping his mouth shut' Reid picked up on and the two boyfriends chuckled – Kevin nervously, afraid there might be a fight but Will's was more smug believing full well that Morgan would have his ass kicked for the second time that day.

"I think you find my chocolate adonis that we 'girls' can kick your boys' butts!" Garcia had said taking a alpha male style step, the other girls flanking her – reminding Spencer of the incidence only two hours before and the circumstances that had led him to meet Hotch.

Chuckling at his friend, Morgan took a similar but more joking step forward to the girls. "Is that so baby girl? Well, why don't we have a little match to see who wins? Guys versus gals, a 'friendly' game of soccer, powers can be used but only three times. First to score ten goals wins, whata say?"

"Morgan, there's six of you guys and three of us. Hardly fair to you poor boys, I know, but still, we should have equal teams."

In the end it was decided that Will would go on the girls' team and Spencer opted to just watch, despite the protests of the group. Instead he compromised that he would be referee and advisor to the girls (not that they would need the help of course and it would be hard to keep their strategies secret with Hotch around but they could try).

Ten minutes later the teams were ready, Morgan had gotten a ball and the rest had used their jackets/hoodies as goalposts. Their playing field was an unoccupied part of the grass because it was slightly muddier there due to the rain the previous morning and was about 20m in length with the posts being 4m apart.

Morgan and JJ met in the middle, with Garcia and Kevin in each teams goals, ready to 'fight' for the ball that Reid was to roll between the two in order to start the game.

"Ready JJ?" JJ nodded determinedly to her younger friend before he turned his attentions to the dark alpha on his right. "Ready Morgan?"

"Of course _kid_. Play already…please." He obviously hadn't wanted to add 'please' but the look of the majority of his teammates had forced his hand and Reid nodded meekly.

"Okay, 1…2…3 !" He rolled the ball between the two players and they both jumped in ready to tackle for the ball. Smirking discreetly, Spencer moved his left hand in favour to the left as he focused on looking into the ball and succeeded. The ball adjusted its straight course in the direction the boy had wanted, towards JJ, who succeeded in claiming the ball before Morgan. Cheating he knew, but it was all fun and games though and no one knew except him.

Twenty minutes later and the girls had scored two goals and the boys one, although Rossi had claimed they were cheating on one of the girls – a blatant lie of course.

Spencer watched fascinated as he observed Hotch's favour of dribbling with his left foot but shooting or passing with his right, who then passed the ball to Rossi and was immediately tackled by a feisty Prentiss. The two kept almost attacking each other for the ball, it got a bit scarier when she started blowing air trying to knock him to the ground which he retorted by manipulating his lighter's flames towards her face.

"Don't worry baby genius, they never hurt each other, it's all show. Besides they would never forgive themselves of they did, regardless of what they might say." Spencer didn't exactly revel in the bubbly girl's statement but knew it to be true upon hearing their thoughts, infact they had both each had a reason for being extra cautious with each other but neither one was going to be the first to admit it. Spencer had a private chuckle; despite not knowing either person very long he could tell neither would ever bend their will to another willing, even if it was because they liked that person.

After a few tackles Prentiss kicked the ball over Will, who Morgan immediately pounced upon and knocked over.

"Will!" Spencer ran over to the injured teen followed by Garcia and saw JJ chase Morgan. Repeatedly saying he was fine, they looked over at the others, Morgan was about to score an unfair goal but JJ grabbed his waist and sank into the ground. They all started laughing at him when he was up to his shoulders in the ground and couldn't move and JJ steady slid up from the ground, standing straight before stating 'No-one touches my boyfriend' –Hotch later informed them as none of the others had heard – and jokingly yet aggressively gently kicked the ball in his head. He started spluttering curses at the blonde girl who was dribbling to the other team's goal.

Will and Garcia jumped back into the game, Garcia asked again if was Okay and he stated just a bump but Spencer knew he was lying to them. A huge grunt/scream grabbed Spencer's attention and he watched Morgan tensing before literally bursting out of the ground he was stuck in, covered with soil and hastily brushing it off.

Trying to overcome the current status of their relationship, Spencer took his sweater vest off and walked to Morgan offering the sweater as a towel for him to use. Morgan looked at him similarly as before and Spencer thought he was going to make a snide remark but was surprised when the eyes softened and he shot the younger boy a very brief half smile and accepted the vest. Unable to help himself Spencer smiled at Morgan, who momentarily seemed shocked at the boy. '_This kid doesn't give up. Hope he realises I couldn't care less and I'm just trying to stay on the girls good side.'_

Spencer was almost heartbroken at the immediate thought rejection of the strong boy and turned away, blinking tears before walking to where the game was being continued and Hotch had the ball. "Thanks kid, it was cool of you."

Unable to help himself, he had spent the entire day trying to keep in check and control his powers while trying to juggle trying to be friends with all of them; he turned around and replied to Morgan.

"Cool? Huh, I thought you 'couldn't care less'." Leaving a stunned Morgan he turned and headed back to the group.

'_Holy shit, he is smart to realise that, crap. Great, they're all gonna kill me when he tells them.'_

"Morgan, don't worry - I won't tell, I still have hopes." Spencer smiled at the boy and for some reason was relieved that Morgan was too. However Hotch had heard the verbal part of the conversation and was making a mental to speak to 'Reid' later which of course Spencer picked up on.

Morgan had run over and re-joined the game before Spencer had even reached Garcia, damn super stamina.

The game continued for another hour, by which time powers had been used –including Spencer's once or twice, okay, seven times to aid the girls; bringing the score to 8 – 9 with the girls winning.

"Merda! Does anyone have the time?" Rossi had interrupted Garcia's explanation to her 'baby boy' about how using her technopathy to have hacked the CIA that summer and almost, just almost been caught but escaped in the nick of time. Spencer checked his watch and shouted back the time was four twenty-six pm exactly, to which Rossi apologised but said he had to go and change, ready to start cooking the dinner well feast for that night.

After Rossi left the team played for a bit longer but it became cold soon and then almost half the group were bored of the game and finally agreed that the girls won but both teams were equal in power. Bickering for a few minutes more the group decided what to do for the next two hours till the feast was ready. Eventually it was decided that they'd go to the swimming pool before showering for dinner, Garcia and Kevin however left the group to go to the computer suite as she'd have to leave after about half an hour to get ready herself before she'd have to check in to the kitchen like Rossi had. She had given Spencer another big hug when they'd parted and the group had gone to their rooms for their costumes.

Spencer was glad he and Gideon had gotten some trunks, he never had liked swimming but he thought he would find it fun for once. He decided on the dark purple pair that came to his knees and for once fitted comfortably. As he changed he hummed to himself and a knock came on his door – JJ. Grabbing his towel, he went out and joined her at the same time Will appeared wearing trunks similar to his but in navy.

Bumping into Emily he complimented her on her green bathing costume with a matching belt, he would have complimented JJ but she was wearing a kaftan over her swimming gear whereas Emily had only her towel round her waist.

They met Hotch, who was wearing black mid-thigh length trunks, and Morgan, who was wearing very tight fitting and very short red… swimming boxers? Spencer wasn't sure what to call them.

Within minutes they had all been pushed or jumped into the pool. Emily had 'flown' Hotch into the pull, Morgan had swung JJ into the pool and chucked Emily in when she went to try and get him in. Will had made a dash for Spencer but he had grabbed Will's arm and laughing pulled the shrieking boy into the water. Morgan had been circling the pool, joking how he was king of the BAU. Chuckling Spencer had rippled the water – with a lot of concentration using his mind and gentle flicks of his wrists, that if seen would have looked as though he was just treading the pool's water – slowly onto the pool edge of the ground and tapping the two girls and subtly nodded to Morgan's direction. He moved the water mentally again, making sure no one saw what he was doing, and the girls laughed upon realising that Morgan hadn't noticed the water, too late he realised as he slipped and SPLOSHED into water.

When he came up, Spencer would have been sure he was red with embarrassment but the dark colour of his skin hid it.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Despite his predicament Morgan was grinning just as much as the others and as payback using his strength created a 'mini tidal wave' that crashed over the squealing teens (excluding Hotch, who so far hadn't shown much emotion and most certainly didn't squeal.).

That sparked a wind – wave – splash attack from all sides. Emily began to try climbing out the pool but Morgan grabbed around her waist, pulling the pair under the water splashing veryone around.

"Derek Morgan, you little son of a bitch." Were the first words out of her mouth when they resurfaced and to prove her point blew a huge gust of wind – freezing the water around Morgan.

"Oh holy, that's cold! This is the second time today! Jesus!" Morgan broke free of the ice and lunged for Emily who dodged out of the way and by accident head butted Spencer.

"**OW**!"

"Shit, Spencer, are ya alright?" Will took Spencer face in his hands and checked him over, blood instantly begin trickling out of the disorientated boy's nose.

"Reid, I'm so sorry!" Morgan went over to him but was told to back off by Rossi and the other two boys lifted Spencer out of the pool.

"I'll take you to get cleaned Reid, take my arm. The rest of you carry on but I just heard Lila saying it was five forty –five, so you guys might want to get ready for dinner."

Spencer took Hotch's hand and Will wrapped Spencer's towel around him and the boys left the others, who had decided to get out of the pool and get ready for dinner.

The boys made a shaky walk to the infirmary, where the nurse informed them he had a very mild concussion and fractured nose but the doctor gave him a syringe of her blood (as she had regenerative properties that healed all injuries). About five minutes later he was sorted and the boys dismissed to get ready for dinner.

"Reid, how do you feel?"

"I'm good thanks Hotch, I think I manage to my room. You should get ready for dinner; I don't want to make you late." He tried to walk away but Hotch stopped him.

"Reid, I need to know, is there anything about you I should know about?" He looked up into the dark eyes, the statement obviously referred to how he knew about what Morgan was feeling before.

"No, Hotch there isn't, and if there is I'll remember it later. Thank you for the help."

"Reid, I will find out one way or another but I would prefer it coming from your own mouth."

Reid looked around from the stairs and they simply stared for a minute before he replied, "I will tell if there is anything but for now I think everything is just ok."

Hotch raised his eyebrows in suspiciousion but nodded all the same. "I do expect you to tell me though soon as your mentor but for now, very well."

With that he left in another direction, leaving Spencer pondering whether he should have told Hotch the truth or not about his real abilities, hoping he wouldn't later regret the decision…

**What do you think? Any suggestions? **

**Please review and I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Targets and Trust

**_Hey! I'm sorry it's been forever! I had some big stuff for school, I'm sorry! _**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**

**Chapter 6 – Targets and Trust**

**5****th**** September 2013**

Looking at his nose one last time in the mirror before he left, he still couldn't believe it had healed - well he could but it was… weird.

He was halfway down the corridor when – "Spence!"

He turned to see his blonde best friend now fast walking down the corridor to him. "Hey Spence, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks JJ." He noticed her hair was slightly damp in certain areas from either before or her shower.

"Coming to dinner? We were just round the corner and Hotch heard what he thought was you, so I had to check."

"Yeah, sure." JJ cracked a wide grin with a gleam.

"Hotch! Me and Spence are gonna race you guys there! Ready, steady, go!" A minute later from a distance the pair heard some pair's feet running away.

"Come on Spence. We're gonna take a shortcut, nobody wants to be last for the biggest fry and barbeque food dinner of the year." He gulped when he saw a gleam in her blue eyes. With that she grabbed the puzzled and nervous boy's hand and pulled them toward the wall, starting into a light run. Reading and realising what JJ meant, Spencer began to scream, he didn't want to hit a solid wall.

As the pair were mere inches from the wall he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the blow. Only it never came.

Opening one eye, he saw they were still running, but in a different corridor. He opened the other eye and felt a slight suction yet natural feeling as they passed through another wall. Actually enjoying the feeling, Spencer began to willing run with JJ instead of being pulled along like a rag doll. The two looked at each other and smiled playfully. They tripped over each other in attempt to avoid crashing into a startled young blonde woman as they came through the wall. Grabbing each other's hands while in a fit of giggles and with slight embarrassment; they apologised to the shocked woman, before taking off - still laughing.

He felt so relaxed. JJ was the one person in the group he felt he could trust the most – no offence to Will or Kevin or Penelope but she wouldn't be able to keep a secret and the boys weren't quite like JJ. Emily and Rossi were too mysterious and weren't going to open up if they didn't trust him; the other two teens pretty much wanted to rip his head off and were easily out of the equation.

JJ and he arrived in the dining hall, beating the others but at the back of a forty-something person queue. When the rest of the group panted in, JJ couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Geez guys, Spence and I were getting lonely, what took you so long? Especially you Morgan – some agility and stamina you've got."

"Bite me." Will slapped Morgan gently over the head in his girlfriend's defence.

"Hey now! Don't cha talk 'bout ma chere like that or else ya'll find your stuff hangin' from the ceilin'."

"What is this?! Pick on Derek day?"

"No, but it's a good idea, everyone marks your calendars! The 5th of September is 'pick on Derek Morgan day'!"

The group chuckled and shuffled forwarded as the line decreased.

"Hey Garcia, managing okay?" The bubbly blonde grinned.

"Of course my pretties, although it would probably go quicker and I wouldn't mind as much if a certain little Miss Lila Archer would pull her weight around instead of gossiping to her friends." She nodded to a girl around JJ's age who was in deep conversation with two other girls and a guy, than help serving the food.

"Well you know her, just because she can fly without wings, it means that she is higher and mightier than the rest of us." Spencer was surprised at Emily's attitude and the emphasis on 'higher' and 'mightier'. He was beginning to wonder if they really liked anyone outside their own group. Especially when the group murmured similar responses or agreements.

"Boy wonder. Boy wonder!" Garcia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and almost searching Lila's to see why they hated her and obviously because he hadn't been paying attention could only 'hm?'.

She laughed and shook her head. "Baby boy quit staring; she isn't the bee's knees, besides you'll freak her out if she sees you staring. I said what do you want and how many, I've got chicken thighs, drumsticks, wings and satay sticks."

Unsatisfied with a response of just a single drumstick, she piled two satay sticks and two thighs as well as a drumstick; and ordered Hotch to make sure he ate them all as his mentor. Much to his dismay his mentor nodded and said 'will do', but he was relieved was starting to seem too warm to him or maybe care maybe.

They passed the rest of the servers who were after Garcia – an acid spitter serving various barbequed meats and poultry called Keira, Nathan Harris who would write what he said without needing a pen offering vegetarian foods and sides like chips and different rice types, Derek's younger sister Desiree who was ten and the youngest of the Morgan trio (Sarah was the eldest of the three Morgan's being seventeen but when together Derek was the over protective one) serving various fried meat and sauces, the last server was a guy named Wallace Hines who could copy himself as many times as he liked (according to Emily he was fond replicating himself as a twin whom he called Jesse – despite the fact the copy was him in every way and not another person, which often people saw pointless in him naming his double Jesse considering it was just him but twice over – and causing mayhem throughout the school yet always having an alibi for the time in question).

Spencer had just finished his last satay stick when Rossi and Garcia who he had been waiting for to finish joined them with their own plates.

"What's it like sweetness?" JJ nudged Spencer, who had not realised the question was for him.

"Oh, sorry Penelope, it's great, tastes very…"

"Delizioso, and it should be, I cooked most of it."

Nodding at Rossi's cocky yet jokey statement they continued eating and playfully bantering for the next few minutes. Then they'd been surprised upon learning that Reid had already graduated his high school when he was twelve and was holding out on accepting offers from Caltech (which in secret had some very powerful mutants in charge of various departments there), Yale and a few others. Will had even asked why he was still studying some the classes if he'd graduated, to which the answer was that because of the time length spent at the school and knowledge most people had subjects were more in depth, meaning he could learn some more maybe. Plus on the side-lines Gideon had agreed to help him try and take an external or online degree in something, he'd chosen psychology in the end believing it would be the easiest for him to do given his powers.

A while later, most of the hall had or were nearly finished, when Professor Strauss stood up to do her 'welcome-to-and-the-new-year-start' speech, as JJ had called it.

"Good evening everyone." She received a chorus of 'good evenings' back. "This is a new year and a new chapter in many of your lives. I wish to welcome all returning students back the BAU and welcome those of you, for who it is your first time at the academy, I hope all you faces – new or not – are comfortable and have a pleasant year. You all will know by now that the BAU is a safe haven for all mutants regardless of their abilities, where you can be yourself and learn safely without judgement."

Spencer looked around the hall, thinking of Anderson, telepaths in general – he'd been here just over a day and it was clear not everyone was accepted – but he tuned back to what she was saying anyway.

"However those of you who have been before know that and for those you aren't I will say now; I will and do not tolerate the abuse of gifts to maliciously harm or threaten other students or to damage and destroy any of the property on the grounds, and neither do any of the other professor's here. Action will be taken against those…" Once again he fazed out of the speech and into his own thoughts, not really interested in a big speech, it seemed a few others had the same opinion in the room.

However he was forced out of his own world when a small chorus of 'what' and gasps went through the room, and he refocused himself on what was being said.

"For those of you who don't know the DOM, please do not laugh this is not funny in any way, the Destroyers Of Mutants or the DOM are a unfortunately now large group of normal humans opposed to the existence of mutants. As such this group targets all and any mutants, trying to eliminate them all under the conception that we are a plague to be destroyed. The Guardians, who are the council and main representatives of mutants in almost all cases, are currently trying to negotiate with the White House to stop this group, but the negotiations in themselves are unfortunately an on-going fight. This year, most of you who know of the group, will know that this year the DOM have worked harder to achieve their aims and the belief is that their base is now here, in Virginia or West Virginia although it is not entirely confirmed. Therefore for safety purposes, no students are to leave the school ground without mine and Professor Gideon's permission, as opposed to just Professor Gideon's and it is now decided that those who receive permission will be accompanied with a mentor or teacher at all times. Punishment will the result if any student fails to follow these simple rules. Any evenings out will now take place at certain times only and always in groups and with a teacher. Day trips out will continue as done in the past. Any student who believes that they are being watched or targeted by the DOM should report this to their mentor, Professor Gideon and myself, immediately.

In addition I am sure those of you who know of the DOM, know also of the Brotherhood. This is an anarchist group of mutants who have not taken the current attempt of negotiations well and the treatment or prejudice certain people have for mutants, these mutants have formed together targeting humans in a similar way the DOM target mutants. The Brotherhood see humans as inferior. They are violent and unruly in their actions, which are now causing setbacks for mutants everywhere, especially with the issue of equality in the White House. Anyone found to be a member of this or any violent organisations against humans or mutants alike for any reason will have to leave the school for the safety of the others at the school. That person's information will then be passed to the Guardians who will deal with that person depending on the nature of what they have done; if for the better of the public the person will then be handed to the government authorities by the Guardians.

For those mutants whose crimes it's decided deserve a prison sentence, I have been informed that Cadmus Prison has now finished being remodelled and renovated to cater for criminal mutants. I understand eleven of its cells have already been filled in the week since it was finished. Almost all of you were not aware of the renovations but it was kept top secret until it was completed and the Whitehouse with the Guardians decided that they could inform us and the two other schools in the continent of the prison. The known other mutant shelters around the country have also been informed before the renovations became public knowledge. Tomorrow Cadmus will be unveiled on the news and accompanied by a direct address from the President along with Guardian Council member Professor Aurora Gene or some of you know her as Omen.

I will reiterate, no person here is to take any action for or against either the DOM or Brotherhood; anyone who does will have to face the consequences of their actions and most likely an interrogation from the Guardians, and possibly later a government interrogation. No here is to play hero or villain, it will not end in your favour. As of now the Guardians are monitoring all main mutant shelters, locations and people. These will not be released or shown to the government or general public unless deemed necessary for the safety of the public. The Guardians will not interfere; on occasion they might visit the school to check up but other than that life will continue as before.

Evening registration will take place in a few minutes; go to your mentor now who will check you off. Good night everyone, have a pleasant year. Lights out are at 10o'clock, bed checks will follow shortly after."

Most of the room was in silence, till all of a sudden, dozens of voices starting talking.

"Well that was fucking cheerful!" Garcia and Emily snickered at Rossi's comment but the majority of the group, as well as the room didn't look very happy at the information they'd just processed.

"Why the fuck can't we do anything, if we're all targets we should have the right to do something about it?! It was those assholes who put the target on our backs in the first place!"

"Although I agree Morgan, getting involved would only aggravate the circumstances further, it could lead to an all-out war lasting for years."

The debate between the group continued till people were called to register with their mentors. It turned out Will also had Hotch as a mentor, along with Derek's other sister and four other kids he didn't know.

Afterwards JJ and Spencer were sent to clean up with the four other kids on the rota.

"Okay, you two load the washers with the plates. JJ, you and your friend wash and put away the glasses. James, you and me will do the pans and clean the surfaces. Let's go."

All of them but Spencer set to work, who was curious as to who put the tall, blonde boy in charge.

"You're new. Liam Strauss, I'm Professor Strauss's son. You are?"

"Spencer."

"Oohh, the brainbox, my mom mentioned you. Gotcha. I do what my mom does, but er instead of speaking human languages, I speak to animals. Weird huh?"

"This is a school for mutants; I don't really see how anything could be weird." The boy snorted.

"Fair point. Now off to work."

A cry came from the pair of plate loaders ten minutes later. The pair, a boy called Owen and his girlfriend Jordan had been messing around, and tripped over the lowered door of the dishwasher, resulting in him getting knocked out and her, a huge gash on her head. Liam and James had to carry them off to the infirmary and explain themselves, to as what had happened, leaving JJ and Spencer alone to carry on as best as they could. Seizing the opportunity, Spence turned to JJ, checking they were definitely alone and no one could eavesdrop (especially Hotch who was on the other side of the school).

"JJ?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Can I tell you something?" A worried expression passed JJ's face and she looked directly at her friend, who was barley whispering.

"Spence?"

Spotting a clipboard with plain paper and a pen in the corner, he walked over and ripped the last sheet, taking the pen.

**'Don't say anything, okay? No one can know or hear, especially Hotch.'**

Her eyes panicked even more, but she nodded all the same.

**'It's about what Professor Strauss said before.'**

"Oh-my-god! Spence! Please tell me you're not part of the Brotherhood!" The question was full of concern and none too quiet either.

"What?! NO! Shh. Don't speak – write."

**'She said that here was a safe haven, regardless of our abilities.'**

**'Of course Spence, why?'**

**'Trust me? I trust you.'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Ok, don't react.'**

Focusing his mind and lifting his hand, the paper floated steadily but surely a meter off the unit and carried on rising; shortly followed by the pen and a glass.

"Yo-ou… you're a -" Losing his connection instantly, everything dropped as he put a hand over mouth, silencing her. He indicated to the paper scattered on the unit and pen on the floor, which she picked up and sorted, starting to write what she was going to say.

**'You're a telepath.'**

Spencer was shocked to say the least; he hadn't done anything to show that he was telepathic, just telekinetic.

**'Why do you think that, I didn't do anything telepathic?'**

**'No one obviously told you Spence. A mutant can be telepathic but not necessarily telekinetic; however a mutant with telekinesis will always be telepathic. Don't know why, it's just the way it is.'**

**'Are you mad at me?'** JJ was confused.

**'Mad? Why would I be mad?'**

**'Elle. When I arrived I didn't say anything because I heard yours and Will's negativity towards telepaths, then the others reinforced the idea in some way. You all in one way or another hate telepaths, I didn't know how I could tell you guys. I didn't want to hurt you guys or vice versa.'**

**'Oh, Spence. I would never, never mind, it's Garner I hate, not you – never you.'**

"I'm glad I could trust you JJ, I knew I'd made the right choice!"

A tear rolled down JJ's cheek at the boy's statement, god she felt such a sap but he a way of bringing out her maternal side, even only after a few days.

_'Spence…I'm…so touched, thank you.' _She thought looking at the boy in front of her.

"It's nothing, you earned it."

"Whoa! How did – duh!"

_'Do you listen to thoughts like this often?'_

_'Not as often as I could, generally I try not to read but erm sometimes I can't help it.'_

"Whoa – shit!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I knew there was a 58.34% you would react –"

_'Spence, Spence! It's okay! It was just a little weird. How can you broadcast like that to me?'_

_'Yeah, it took some practice; my mom was willing to help though before she - It's like a… chatroom.'_

_'Cool. You really trust me this much?'_

_'JJ, I've known you one day, two hours, 9 minut… Yes, I already trust you more than most people I know. You're…pure, I trust that aspect in you. It could be considered odd, but I trust you like, like Morgan and Garcia or Merlin and Arthur or The Doctor and –'_

"Spence, it's okay, I get it. Really though?" She whispered barely audible, wanting to confirm it with speech and not thoughts.

"Is it okay?"

The hug he got in response was all he needed to confirm it was okay and he heard her whisper something about him being like a baby brother.

_'I won't tell until you're ready Spence, so don't worry.'_

_'Thank you JJ! I knew you were great!'_

_'Lol. Don't say this to Will, he might get jealous.' _The pair laughed at each other, knowing their relationship even in this early stage would never along those lines. _'Come on Spence, we better carry on before someone says something.'_

_'Wait, watch this.' _Raising her eyebrows amused as her baby brother furrowed his brows in concentration.

With everything he had, he lifted three glasses and washed them, neither of the two people were two any of the glasses and one was amazed while the other extremely focused.

"Hey guys! Sorry about – wow!" The returning four cleaner mutants were stunned to say the least two find the other two they'd left had done near as dammit all hundred glasses, which were now put away and were closing the dishwashers loaded with plates. The majority of pots and pans used to cook the dinner, only about a fifth were left to wash.

"Uh, took you all long enough, it's been nearly forty minutes. What took so long?"

"Sorry JJ, Jordan – I mean Miss Todd saw us on the way and demanded an explanation, after these muppets were sorted she gave us a lloonngg lecture on safety and our actions, blah blah blah." JJ laughed at Liam, their principals favourite getting told off by a member of staff eight years older than him. "So, uh, I guess you guys can go for the night, you two can have the easier tasks the next few nights. James, you wanna help me finish them up, I mean there's only like three left."

His friend nodded and the others all trudged out the room, saying their 'goodbyes' and 'good nights' to each other.

The pair was halfway down the hall laughing at the day when Spencer froze on the spot, paling three shades.

"Spence?"

"Oh god, oh god, no no no!"

"Spence, what?!"

_'I left the paper on there! Did you pick it up by any chance?'_

JJ's face mimicked a similar horror to Spencer's and the pair dived back to the kitchen, bumping into a surprised Liam but didn't stop to explain themselves.

The paper was gone.

_'What does it mean?'_

_'Someone knows what I am. In a school that has problems with telepaths, someone has my secret in writing. Damnit, Gideon told me to be careful, I should have listened! I have to find them but what if they have a shield? I'll never find them then!'_

The boy was on the verge of a breakdown, his thoughts had been rushed out and all JJ could think to do was to pull the boy into comforting hug, whisper soothing comments.

_'Don't worry Spence. We'll ask around discreetly.'_

_'We need to tell Gideon. Now.'_

He gladly accepted the hand a concerned JJ offered him, trying not to have a panic or heat attack on his first full day.

**_Sorry about the awful names of the groups, was so stuck, yes I took the Brotherhood from X MEN because I was so stuck._**

**_There you go! Like I said, sorry I took forever! Reviews and comments are welcome as always! I'll try and be quicker next time! :)_**


End file.
